ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Derig
Derig is a Namekian that developed his strength throughout most of his life. Early in his life, Derig became revered for his contributions in battles. He was seen as intimidating due to is muscle mass, and was known for how he would utilize the Namekian ability to stretch limbs. His Ki Blast waves are also pin point accurate, and though small, can be explosive. After being a warrior and gaining a reputation, he though he would branch out, as he felt there was no one he needed to fight. He propsed a plan to explore far reaches of space previously not explored due to warnings that the areas were uninhabitable. Derig felt that these claims were untrue and wanted to see for himself. In his attempts to gain the resources to build the ship that would be used, he was often laughed at, and many claimed he was nothing but a dumb brute. Eventually, he was able to receive a ship for cheap from a junk collector. He then embarked on the journey alone and was gone from before Frieza arrived to much later. He returned back to Namek shortly after Buu was released on Earth. It was shortly after this that he met Ukele, who convinced him to help defeat the Z Fighters. Helping to complete the set of Ukele Dragon Balls, he witnessed the creation of Evil Vegito. Derig played a very important part in the Ukele Saga. He and Ukele fought Gotenks and Krillin as part of the plan to kill either Goku or Vegeta before they could fuse into Gogeta. Derig also fought with Android 18 in an evenly matched battle below the lookout. It was Derig who realized Evil Vegito's breaking free of Ukele's control and when he saw Ukele's true nature and realized the Z Fighters were fighting only for good, he helped Vegito finally break free. While Vegito was struggling, Derig was accidentally knocked unconscious. During the final fight, Derig realized the poor state the Z Fighters were in, and thought the Dragon Balls were their only hope. He left to Master Roshi's, where Ukele and Derig's observations indicated it may have been one location where the Z Fighters might keep their Dragon Balls. Upon arriving, he learned that they did not have all of the Dragon Balls, and agreed to help Bulma in finding the final few. Later, Derig constructed a plan with Goku, Vegeta, and Vegito to use Ukele's lack of knowledge about Derig to trick him as a distraction. This lead to Derig and Ukele fleeing to Namek to search out the Ukele Dragon Balls another time. Due to the fact that Dragon Balls can't be used if their creator is dead, Derig allowed Ukele to summon the dragon Gorpuna before stealing the 3 wishes to use to repair the damages they had done. Then, Derig revealed his intentions to Ukele, who then fought him. During the fight, Ukele's Special Beam Blast destroyed Derig's leg, but he was still able to over power Ukele and kill him, destroying the Ukele Dragon Balls. Later, Derig helped Bulma create a time machine to allow Derig to prevent another timeline from going through these events by killing Ukele before he could create the Ukele Dragon Balls. Category:Namekian Category:Ukele Saga